Cancer is presently the second leading cause of death in developed nations. Wingo et al., J. Reg. Managemenit, 25:43-51 (1998). Despite recent research that has revealed many of the molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis, few new treatments have achieved widespread clinical success in treating solid tumors. The mainstay treatments for most malignancies thus remain gross resection, chemotherapy, and radiotherapy. While increasingly successful, each of these treatments still causes numerous undesired side effects. The primary cause of this is that none of these conventional methods specifically targets only diseased cells. For example, surgery results in pain, traumatic injury to healthy tissue, and scarring. Radiotherapy and chemotherapy cause nausea, immune suppression, gastric ulceration and secondary tumorigenesis.
In an effort to develop techniques to more specifically target diseased cells, progress in tumor immunology has led to the discovery of antigens that are preferentially or specifically expressed on cancer cells. These tumor-associated antigens (TAA) or tumor-specific antigens (TSA) have been used as antigenic agents in cancer vaccines designed to stimulate an immune response selectively directed against cancer cells expressing such antigens. See, Tumor Immunology: Immunotherapy and Cancer Vaccines, A. G. Dalgleish and M. J. Browning, ods., Cambridge University Press, 1996; Immunotherapy in Cancer, M. Gore and P. Riches, eds., John Wiley & Son Ltd., 1996; Maeurer et al., Melanoma Res., 6:11-24 (1996). Among the most widely studied of these antigens are melanoma associated antigens, prostate specific antigen (PSA), E6 and E7, carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), p53, and gangliosides (e.g., GM2). More recent studies have shown that certain TAAs and TSAs are particularly effective at stimulating specific immune responses.
For example, pioneering research with melanoma associated antigens led to the identification of MAGIE-1 (Melanoma Antigen 1) as a T-cell activating TSA. Traversari et al., Immunogenetics, 35: 145-152, 1992. Subsequently other groups using similar techniques identified other T-cell activating melanoma antigens including other MAGEs, MART-1, glycoprotein 100 (gp100), tyrosinase, BAGE, and GAGE. Reviewed by Maeurer et al., supra. One of the most exciting recent findings in cancer immunology came after the SEREX (for serological analysis of recombinant cDNA expression libraries) technique was developed. Sahin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 92: 11810-11813, 1995. The SEREX technique involves screening a cDNA expression library of an autologous tumor by exposing the library to antibodies contained in a patient's sera. Several active cancer antigens have been identified using this technique. See, Old, L. J. and T. C. Chen, J. Exp. Med., 187: 1163-1167, 1998. Moreover, SERIEX analysis showed that patients produce a high titer of IgG antibodies against cancer antigens, a finding that indicated that helper T cells (e.g., CD4+ T cells) and B cells cooperate in stimulating an immune response against the cancer.
In addition, SEREX analyses led to the identification of a group of cancer antigens termed “cancer/testis” antigens (CTAs). CTAs share several common features including (a) among normal organs, almost exclusive expression in the testis, (b) expression in a wide variety of tumors, (c) presence of multiple members in each identified family, and (d) localization of their genes to the X chromosome (with the notable exception of SCP 1). Chen et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273: 17618-17625, 1998. Based on the foregoing criteria, several previously identified TAAs or TSAs (e.g., MAGE, BAGE and GAGE) were re-discovered as CTAs. Notably, unlike many non-CTA antigens, most of these previously identified CTAs as well as newly identified CTAs (e.g., SSX2, NY-ESO-1, SCP1 and CT7) have unequivocally been shown to stimulate an immune response in a subject.